<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mommy's Little... Monster? by whatevenisyourdeal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944409">Mommy's Little... Monster?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal'>whatevenisyourdeal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Great Alpha AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, F/M, Missy Wells' A+ Parenting, There's A Tag For That, Werewolf Addison, Werewolf Reveal, apparently, she gets better i SWEAR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Missy Wells react when she discovers that her daughter has become a werewolf?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dale Wells/Missy Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Great Alpha AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mommy's Little... Monster?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! Here is the first of my stories about what happens after my version of the second movie! (You guys should probably read that one first if you haven't already. This one will make more sense then.)<br/>Yes, the new story is about Addison's mom. I figured I should have her know about the whole werewolf thing (since Addison already told her dad in the first story).<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missy Wells had just gotten home from work. Being a mayor was tough, especially when your town was full of monsters. Missy had had a hard enough time with all the zombies, but now there were WEREWOLVES running around. WEREWOLVES! Why wasn't her husband Dale doing something about them?<br/>
Speaking of Dale, it seemed he was home already. And so was their daughter, Addison. The two seemed to be talking about something that Missy couldn't quite make out.<br/>
Addison was the first one to notice her mother's return. "Hi Mom! How was your day?"<br/>
"Busy as usual. How about you? How was your first day as cheer captain?"<br/>
"Great! Busy, but great." Addison was still in her cheer uniform from practice. Missy couldn't help but notice, though, that she still had that new pendant of hers around her neck. Didn't it get in the way of cheering? Why didn't she ever seem to take it off? "We went through a few new techniques to better incorporate the new students."<br/>
"Ah, yes, the ... new students. How are you all handling ... that?" Truth be told, Missy wasn't pleased with the decision to let werewolves in the schools. But some of them were on the cheer team now, and she knew better than to bad-mouth a cheer captain's team in front of them.<br/>
"They're all doing well. Some of them could use tutors, though. Probably because of the whole <em>isolated in the woods until last week</em> thing. Eliza said she's working on something for them."<br/>
"Oh, that's ... nice." Missy had MEANT how everyone ELSE was handling having werewolves in the school. But her daughter seemed more focused on the monsters' wellbeing for some reason. Why was she like this?<br/>
"Well," Addison said, standing up from her chair, "I should probably go get some rest now."<br/>
"Addison," her mother pointed out, very confused, "it's four in the afternoon!"<br/>
"I'm gonna have a long night tonight," the white haired girl responded, starting to climb the stairs.<br/>
"Long night? What, are you nocturnal or something?"<br/>
Addison stopped in her tracks halfway up the stairs. Then she turned to her father and said, "You didn't tell her, did you?"<br/>
"I figured it was something you should do, sweetie," Dale responded.<br/>
Tell her what? Missy was lost.<br/>
"How did you explain my being gone for two days?" Addison asked her father while walking back down the stairs.<br/>
"I said that you had some friends who were sick, and you were going to help take care of them."<br/>
"Wait," Missy spoke up, "was that not the truth?"<br/>
"Well, it kinda was," her daughter started. "But there's a bit more to it than that."<br/>
"Well, what is it? You shouldn't keep these things from your mother."<br/>
"Well ... the sick friends ... they were werewolves..."<br/>
Of course they were. Missy sighed internally.<br/>
"... And so am I."<br/>
Missy must have misunderstood. "Pardon?"<br/>
"... I'm a werewolf, Mom."<br/>
"... You can't be serious."<br/>
"She is, dear," Dale told her. "Apparently, that new necklace of hers is turning her into a werewolf."<br/>
Missy looked back towards the white haired girl, who confirmed her father's story with a nod.<br/>
"What - how - I - WHAT?!?" The mayor was too shocked to speak in proper sentences.<br/>
"I figured you wouldn't react well at first," Addison stated sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it sooner. Now I need to get some rest." And with that, she turned around and went back up the stairs.<br/>
Missy just stared out into space for a few moments. When she finally regained her bearings, she turned to her husband. "You KNEW about this? Why didn't you DO something?"<br/>
"Listen, dear, I know it's a lot to process. It took me a while too. But our daughter is -"<br/>
"Turning into a WOLF! I bet one of those mangy mutts from the forest put that pendant on her!"<br/>
"Now honey, don't you think <em>mangy</em> is a little strong?"<br/>
"Don't defend them! You know how much trouble they cause! You arrested at least a dozen breaking into the old power plant-"<br/>
"Because something had been stolen from them, and they thought that's where it was. Actually, Addison was just telling me they finally found the thing-"<br/>
"Off topic, Dale!" The mayor sighed. "I just can't believe this. Those... THINGS are trying to turn our daughter into one of THEM, and you're actually DEFENDING them! You're supposed to be keeping Seabrook SAFE -"<br/>
"And it looks like the werewolves are going to be part of Seabrook now." Then, Dale's cell phone started to ring. "Oh, that's the station. Give me a sec," he said, then put the phone to his ear and started walking outside. "Hello?"<br/>
Missy couldn't find the words. Her daughter was becoming a MONSTER, and her husband had KNOWN about it and did NOTHING! It looked like the mayor had to take matters into her own hands. But how -<br/>
Wait a minute. They said it was the PENDANT doing this, yes?<br/>
So, if the pendant was GONE....</p><p>(This is a line break.)</p><p>Addison even wore that terrible pendant in her SLEEP?<br/>
REALLY?<br/>
Missy was in her daughter's room, trying to get the accursed pendant without waking the white haired girl up. It seemed that was going to be harder than she thought.<br/>
The mayor walked quietly to the other side of Addison's bed. The clasp for the hated pendant was lying on the back of the girl's neck. Missy carefully reached out and undid the clasp. Then, she went back to the side Addison was facing towards, and she slowly pulled the pendant off.<br/>
The white haired girl's face scrunched up a little in her sleep. Perhaps she was having a bad dream. Missy would bring up some warm milk later if that ended up being the case.<br/>
For now, however, there was something more important to take care of.<br/>
The mayor left her daughter's room, careful to silently close the door behind her. Then, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen, placing the horrid pendant on the counter.<br/>
Now that the pendant was off of her daughter, maybe things would finally go back to normal. But Missy knew that she couldn't just HIDE the terrible thing. Addison clearly didn't know what was good for her, and if she found the pendant, she would put it right back on again. No, this thing had to be gone for good.<br/>
Missy had just started looking for something to do the job with when her husband walked back inside. He noticed the pendant as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Is ... is that our daughter's necklace?"<br/>
"Why, yes it is, dear. Unlike you, I have actually done something about our little werewolf problem."<br/>
"You STOLE from our own daughter?" He seemed shocked. Missy supposed it was because she didn't seem like the stealing type.<br/>
"I realize it's not something I would usually do, but this is important! Once this silly pendant is gone, everything will be back to normal. Now, help me find the meat tenderizer so I can finish the job."<br/>
"... No, dear."<br/>
Missy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What was that?"<br/>
"I'm not helping you destroy Addison's necklace!" He actually seemed UPSET. "She really seems to like it!"<br/>
"LIKE IT? It's literally turning her into a MONSTER!!"<br/>
"Well, so far, she hasn't really complained about that part-"<br/>
"Ugh!" Missy was DONE with this conversation. "You are just IMPOSSIBLE sometimes!"<br/>
"You know," Dale responded, leaving the room and starting to pull his phone out again, "I could say the same thing about you, dear."<br/>
And with that, Missy was alone in the kitchen. Since she wasn't going to get any help, she just turned around and started rifling through the utensils. She would find that meat tenderizer herself, and finally fix things.</p><p>(Line break again.)</p><p>"Aha!" There it was!
Missy had ended up going into the backyard to find the meat tenderizer. It looked like her husband had put it with the grill, which was not where it was supposed to go. But she would deal with that later. Right now, she had a pendant to smash!<br/>
The mayor walked back inside and headed towards the kitchen. The terrible pendant hadn't moved from where she had placed it. She was glad that Dale hadn't tried to interfere with her plans. She lifted the meat tenderizer, ready to end this nightmare once and for all-<br/>
When someone ran into the kitchen. Someone with bright green hair.<br/>
What was Zed doing here?<br/>
The zombie's eyes darted from the mayor to the counter to the meat tenderizer. Then, before Missy had time to react, he grabbed the pendant off of the counter and started to run off.<br/>
"HEY! Get back here!" Missy followed the zombie out of the kitchen and into the living room.<br/>
She thought she heard Dale say, "Did you get - oh no," when they ran past him. But she wasn't really paying attention. She had a zombie to catch up with.<br/>
Eventually, they came to a dead end in the laundry room. Zed, seeming to realize that he was cornered, turned around. Then, he put the pendant in a pocket and reached a hand towards his Z Band. "Don't make me take this off, ma'am."<br/>
Was - was he THREATENING her? "How dare you-" she started, taking a step towards him.<br/>
The zombie's hand inched closer to the Z Band.<br/>
That's when Missy realized she was still holding the meat tenderizer. He was probably afraid that she was going to hit him! She took a few steps back, placed the meat tenderizer on a nearby shelf, and held both her hands up as a peacekeeping gesture. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just want the pendant so I can fix things."<br/>
Zed blinked in confusion. His hand started moving away from the Z Band. "Wait a minute. You don't know what would happen if you destroyed it, do you?"<br/>
What was that supposed to mean? "The pendant is what's turning her into a wolf, right? So if it's gone, she'll be back to normal!"<br/>
"She'll be DEAD!"<br/>
Wait, WHAT?<br/>
"If a werewolf doesn't have the energy from their moonstone necklace, they die. That's why the Pack needed the stone from the power plant. Something was wrong with their necklaces, and they needed the stone to fix it," Zed explained carefully, moving both his hands into his pockets. Then, while Missy was too stunned to move, he ran past her and out of the laundry room.<br/>
DEAD? Addison would DIE without her pendant?!?<br/>
And Missy had stolen it. And had almost crushed it with a meat tenderizer.<br/>
Heart going faster than sound, she ran out of the laundry room and started up the stairs. She could hear a coughing sound coming from her daughter's room. When she got there, the door was already open, and Zed was trying to shake Addison awake.<br/>
"Ugh," the white haired girl said, starting to wake up. "Zed? What are you doing here?" She coughed and asked, "And why do I feel like I'm gonna throw up?"<br/>
That's when Zed handed her the pendant. It seems he already had it out of his pocket, likely to make it seem like he had just found it on the floor or something.<br/>
"Oh my gosh," Addison said, quickly grabbing the pendant and putting it back on. Then, much to Missy's surprise, the pendant started to glow. And so did Addison's eyes.<br/>
"Oh, that feels better," she said when the glow died down. "How did my moonstone necklace come off, anyway?"<br/>
That's when both teenagers noticed Missy standing silently in the doorway.<br/>
The mayor felt terrible. She couldn't look Addison in the eye. She had almost KILLED her own DAUGHTER, all because she was so obsessed with being NORMAL. She didn't deserve to be a mother. There may have been a zombie and a werewolf in front of her, but Missy knew that the only REAL monster in the room was HERSELF.<br/>
That's when she felt someone grab her hand.<br/>
Missy looked up, and there was Addison, looking right into her eyes. "You stole it, didn't you?"<br/>
"... How did you know?"<br/>
"The same thing happened with Zed," the white haired girl explained. (Missy briefly glanced at the zombie in question, who seemed rather interested in his left shoe all of a sudden.) "He didn't want me to be a werewolf, either."<br/>
"I am SO SORRY, Addison," Missy told her, tears coming to the mother's eyes. "I had no idea that I was HURTING you. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you can try to forgive me."<br/>
The next thing Missy knew, she was being crushed in a giant hug from her teary eyed daughter.</p><p>(Line break one more time.)</p><p>"You told Zed what I was doing, didn't you?"<br/>
Missy was back downstairs with her husband. Zed had left, and Addison had gotten back to sleep.<br/>
"Yeah," Dale replied. "I figured if I couldn't talk you out of it, maybe the zombie football star could brute force his way out of this mess. It worked, didn't it?"<br/>
And it had. Maybe not how Dale had planned, but Zed had managed to make the mayor stop.<br/>
"I just can't believe I almost... I can't even say it!"<br/>
"Honey," Dale reminded her, "you had no idea what was going on. You thought something bad was happening to our daughter, and-"<br/>
"And that's no excuse! Even if it wouldn't have hurt her PHYSICALLY, breaking that pendant would have broken her HEART! What kind of mother am I?!?"<br/>
"Now dear, you made a mistake. You realize now what you were doing wrong, and you feel bad about it, and you're not going to do it again, are you? That's a lot better than some other mothers I've met on the job."<br/>
Missy calmed down a bit after that. "Alright, I suppose. But I still don't know what to do. I mean, our daughter is a WEREWOLF! How are we supposed to deal with this? I don't know how to raise a werewolf!"<br/>
Dale thought for a bit, then said, "I know where we can start. Let's talk to her about it. I bet more than just her sleeping schedule is going to change, and we should be ready for what comes next."<br/>
The woman nodded at her police chief husband. "Good idea. We'll ask her about anything else that might have changed. As soon as she wakes up, that is."<br/>
"Oh, and one other thing! You know that set of silver utensils we use for special occasions?"<br/>
"Yes, what about it?"<br/>
"Well, when I have to deal with werewolves on the job, we use silver, so..."<br/>
What was he - "OH!" He meant that the silver might hurt Addison! "Well, there's a nice golden set that I've had my eye on anyway. We'll sell the old silver utensils and buy the new ones! Problem solved!"<br/>
"See?" Dale said happily. "You're getting the hang of this already!"<br/>
Missy sure hoped so. Having a werewolf as a daughter was going to be an ... interesting experience. But it was one Missy would try her best on, because her daughter deserved the best!</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did you like the new story? Did the parents seem too out of character?<br/>(I was trying to make Dale seem like the calm one because he's already had time to process the werewolf situation. It's been a few days since Addison told him, after all, and Missy only just found out.)<br/>See you next story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>